kamenrider555fandomcom-20200214-history
Kyouji Murakami
is the temporary chief of Smart Brain after Eiichi Toda's death. He is also known as the and as Riotrooper V2 in Lost World. Kyoji Murakami Murakami was the one who assigned Lucky Clover to do his dirty work until Hanagata took back the company and gave control to Kiba. Despite losing his place in Smart Brain, Murakami had a trump card in the Orphnoch King, whom he had waited for and learned of his human host. To that end, Murakami attempted to abduct Teruo, fighting the Riders on his own and barely escaped their attacks. In his weakened state, Murakami offered his life to Teruo to awaken the Arch Orphnoch so he can correct the Orphnochs' genetic instability. Paradise Lost In the alternate conclusion shown in the SIC Hero Saga, Kamen Rider 555: Lost World, Murakami hatches a plan which is to turn the whole Earth population into Orphenochs by dispersing the blue-colored flower petals. He also had created the Riotrooper V2 Gear which he used in combat. Armed with the Faiz Edge, he quickly battles Delta and Kaixa. Both of them smashes his helmet, revealing the face of Rose Orphenoch. With Kaixa and Delta can’t stand up to the Riotrooper v2, they run away with Mari. But then Kusaka grabs Mihara and tosses him back at Murakami, saying that he deserves it for daring to send roses to his beloved woman. Mihara screams that it’s a misunderstanding, and for Kusaka to help him, but Kusaka just sneers and a blue petal lands on his outstretched hand, turning him to ash. Faiz arrives on the scene and runs into Murakami, now in Rose Orphenoch form as the Riotrooper V2 Gear was badly damaged. Murakami uses Delta’s mission memory to power up a Faiz Edge he had and they fight a bit. Mari then shows up and tosses Faiz the Faiz Blaster. Murakami curses her; He was hanging around the area because he was looking for it. Faiz assumes Blaster Form, and use the Photon Field Floater to cut off Murakami’s head, and goes home. Murakami’s head is rolling about when the Lion Orphenoch picks it up. Murakami asks him to bring him back to the Smart Brain headquarters, and to recover Delta’s belt at the same time; They’ll be using it to make the “Emperor’s Belts”. The Lion Orphenoch, seemingly a foreigner, speaking in broken Japanese, says that he’ll do so on the condition that he gets one of the belts; Murakami promises him the belt of the sky, the Psyga Driver. His head is kept alive in a tank with Smart Lady moves him. While trying to find an ideal user for The Emperor Belt, he realized that Yuji Kiba is the perfect Orphenoch for this and orders Smart Lady to disguise as Mari in order to brainwashes him. With Kiba was proven equally matched with Kamen Rider Faiz Blaster Form, he unleashes Elasmotherium Orphnoch to finishes Faiz but however it failed as Orga sacrifices himself to protect Faiz and Mari. He was smashed by Smart Lady under orders for his failure in the end. He never had the chance to turn into a 'Rose Head' Orphnoch, dying with a loud scream. Forms - Rider Forms= The Delta Gear gives the wearer the following abilities when they transform. *'Height': 190cm *'Weight': 96kg *'Punch': 3.5 Tons of pressure *'Kick': 8 Tons of pressure *'Jump': 38m *'Run': 100m / 5.7 seconds The Delta Armor has several key features in its design. Unlike the Gear, the armor only exists after the wearer transforms. *'Full Metal Lung': The vest armor of the Rider provides the most protection, being able to withstand Anti-tank weaponry. *'Global Feeler': The antenna on the Rider’s head can be used to communicate with the Smart Brain Satellite and the Smart Brain computer network. *'Photon Blood': A glowing substance that provides all of the Rider’s powers and generates all of the physical features of the armor. The Photon Blood is generated from the Delta Driver. *'Photon Streams': The path that the Photon Blood travels through the Rider’s armor. In Delta, this path is blue when transforming, white after transformed. *'Photon Terminals': Where the Photon Streams connect with the gauntlets and greaves. *'Sol Foam/Metal': Soft parts of the armor are made of Sol Foam, and the hard parts are made of Sol Metal. This substance is generated by the Delta Driver to form complex machinery that is powered by Photon Blood. If the Foam or Metal are damaged, the armor switches off and resets itself. *'Ultimate Finder': The large eyepieces of the Rider give them incredible vision. They can see in darkness with no problems and have an unlimited amount of X-ray vision. - Riotrooper V2= This gear is an upgraded version of Riotrooper gear created by Murakami for combat in SIC Lost World. The Smart Buckle gives Murakami the following statistics when he transform. *'Full Metal Lung': The vest armor of the Rider provides the most protection, being able to withstand Anti-tank weaponry. *'Global Feeler': The antenna on the Rider’s head can be used to communicate with the Smart Brain Satellite and the Smart Brain computer network. *'Photon Blood': A glowing substance that provides all of the Rider’s powers and generates all of the physical features of the armor. The Photon Blood is generated from the Smart Buckle. *'Photon Streams': The path that the Photon Blood travels through the Rider’s armor. In all Riotroopers, this path is yellow when transforming, white after transformed. *'Photon Terminals': Where the Photon Streams connect with the gauntlets and greaves. Gear *'Faiz Edge': Designated "SB-555H", the Faiz Edge is a one handed lightsaber-like weapon whose blade is made of Sol Glass and can be used to initiate the Sparkle Cut, where Riotrooper V2 fires an anti-gravity pulse along the ground (which can immobilize ground based enemies, by levitating them in the air) and overcharge the energy in the blade, allowing it to perform more powerful cuts. It is important to notice that the damage is not caused by the blade itself, but by the energy that it discharges once in contact with the target. Unlike Faiz's, this Faiz Edge was created with the design of Axel Ray Gun }} }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Kyoji Murakami is portrayed by . As the Rose Orphnoch, his suit actor was . As Kamen Rider Delta, his suit actor was . Notes The costume of Rose Orphnoch was modified into Gargoyle Legendorga.Toei's recycle Kaijin suits References Category:Kamen Rider 555 Category:Orphnochs Category:Leader Category:Plant Monsters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Flower Monsters Category:Rose Monsters Category:Kamen Rider like